


Until

by lklovesak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lklovesak/pseuds/lklovesak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time for me, attempt at fan Haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my loving wife.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+loving+wife.).



> A first attempt, so please just enjoy. I hope.

Greens and Browns swirling.

Change within, like Phoenix fire.

Quenching each until.


End file.
